


Love Arrest

by treywantsdatass



Category: Ballistik Boyz from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst and Humor, Crimes & Criminals, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Yaoi, lets get shlitty, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treywantsdatass/pseuds/treywantsdatass
Summary: Kawamura Kazuma and Hasegawa Makoto are the top detectives of Japan's police force. The two are rivals in everything, from skill, to intelligence, to the amount of cases they've solved. Their rivalry takes a turn when their department's new forensic scientist hottie, Suzuki Nobuyuki, grabs their attention. Will they win his heart? Or will they win each other's?





	Love Arrest

Riku sighed as he looked at the big wall of awards. "You know, I'm tired of seeing both of your ugly faces as employees of the year. Why am I not employee of the year? I'm more handsome, I solve cases quicker, I'm more efficient-why am I not on here?"

Kazuma rolled his eyes and laughed, "First of all, you should be the worst employee of the year. Yeah, you solve cases quicker, but majority of the time, you catch the wrong guy. Then,  ** _we_**  have to re-open the cases and solve it again."

Makoto placed a mug of coffee on Riku's desk and shook his head, "Listen, if the higher ups had better judgement, they'd see that  ** _I_** am the sole employee of the year instead of having this dumb nut share the title with me."

Kazuma scowled at him, "More like  ** _I_** should be the sole owner of that title. I solved more cases than you."

Ryu walked by and corrected him, "Actually, you guys are currently tied, again."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!"

The taller cop shrugged and walked away.

Makoto snickered, "As you were saying, oh smart one?"

"Shut up."

"Everyone, I'd like for you all to gather around."

Meet the Tokyo precinct's Chief of Police: Machida Keita. He is a famous top-tier cop that took down multiple drug and sex-trafficking operations. After the former chief of police had retired, Keita was chosen to become the next cop to bear the title. He is respected by the police world in Japan and hated by the world of criminals.

"As you all may know, we haven't had another worker in the forensic department for a while since Mrs.Kadokawa's departure due to pregnancy. So I am happy to announce that today, a new forensic scientist will be joining our precinct. Please welcome Mr. Suzuki Nobuyuki."

Seeing as to how handsome and tall the new guy was, the clapping and cheering from the female workers were extremely loud.

At the sight of him, Makoto and Kazuma both stood up straight and had their mouths wide open, thinking the same exact thing.  _"DAMN HE'S HOT!"_

"Before coming here, Suzuki-san was working at Tokyo's top-ranking police academy as a professor. It is an honor to have such a knowledgeable scientist working with us from now on."

Nobuyuki bashfully smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Aha, thank you. I hope to be of use to everyone!"

The female workers bombarded him in compliments while everyone else went back to their posts.

Kazuma and Makoto glared at each other for a whole minute before racing off to push those women away from the newest member of their team. 

The women grumbled and begrudgingly went back to work.

The two men smiled brightly as they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Hasegawa Makoto, a detective."

Before Nobuyuki had a chance to shake his hand, Kazuma shoved Makoto to the side and offered his hand, "I'm Kawamura Kazuma, a better detective."

And even before he had a chance to raise his hand from his side, Riku shoved both Kazuma and Makoto aside and put his arm around Nobuyuki's shoulders, "Hi, I'm Riku, also a detective, but less annoying than these two. Let me give you a tour of our precinct."

The two cops glared daggers into the back of Riku's head and grumbled beneath their breaths, "That damn heterosexual."

 

 

 

"Kawamura! Hasegawa! My office, now!"

"Yes, sir~"

The rivals arrived at the door and pushed each other and tried to get in first before the other. But the chief was not having it.

"Just open the other door and you both can come in at the same time."

They stopped and did as they were told.

"Now, I called you both in today because I've been observing your job performances lately. Alone, you both produce amazing results on cases."

They both smiled proudly at that.

"So, I would like for you two to become partners so that you can produce the  ** _best_**  results together. You both are specialized in different things, and therefore, you could make up for the other's weaknesses. The two of you together would be a powerful combo and would be very helpful in taking down criminal activity."

"But Chief, I-"

"This is a terrib-"

Keita smiled and pushed his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, shutting the two up completely. "This partnership is effective as of today. Understood?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Good. You are dismissed."

They bowed their heads and left their chief's office.

Right away, the both of them made their way to Riku's cubicle to complain. Riku raised his hand before they could even open their mouths. "Don't even start. I already know what you guys are going to complain about. You're partners now and you hate each other blah blah blah. I get it. Well guess what? Too bad, so sad. Now get back to work."

Makoto huffed and went to find Ryu. Kazuma sulked and dragged himself to go finish his paperwork.

 

 

 

The little girl whimpered quietly in her closet and held her mom's cellphone close to her chest.

Her parents were arguing downstairs and she didn't know why. It was getting louder and she could hear swear words being thrown around.

She couldn't keep her tears from falling as she heard furniture being broken. 

Then, it all went silent.

She heard her mom yell, "Naomi! Don't!"

Two loud bangs came after that. 

The little girl covered her mouth as she cried in fear.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and stopped next to her room. She stayed very still and held her breath.

Someone opened her door.

"Must be her at grandmother's house."

It was a female voice.

Then, she heard the door close and her footsteps going back down the stairs and slamming the front door of the house shut.

When everything was quiet, the little girl carefully came out of her closet and opened her door. She tiptoed down the stairs and screamed.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

She rushed over to her parents that laid dead in their own pool of blood. "Mommy!" She shook her, but no response.

"Daddy!" No response.

Turning on her mom's cellphone, she dialed 119 and cried.

_**"Hello, 119 operator speaking. What is your emergency?"** _

"H-Hello? My mom and d-dad...they're dead! They were arguing and-and-"

**_"Please breath in slowly and tell me what has happened."_ **

"My-my mom and dad were arguing very loudly, s-so I hid in my closet. T-Then, I heard my mom scream. A-And I heard two very loud bangs and a-a woman came in my room and t-tried to look for me. T-Then, she left. I came downstairs and now my-my parents! They're! Dead!"

_**"What is your address? We will send an ambulance and the police over there immediately."** _

 

 

 

Police sirens blared across the silent streets. Makoto and Kazuma, driving in separate cars, zipped their way through the traffic to get to their destination. They parked in perfect precision and jumped out of their cars in a hurry, slipping underneath the police tape and put on their gloves. 

"Ryu, what's the situation?"

"The victims are the parents of little Kyoko over there," pointing to the little girl that was being comforted by the paramedics. "According to her, they were arguing. It got loud and she got scared, so she went to go hide in her closet. Then, the arguing got louder and furniture was tossed around and broken. After that, she said they stopped arguing and it became quiet. She heard the two gunshots that went off and killed her parents. The perpetrator then went up to her room to look for her and assumed that Kyoko was at her grandmother's and then promptly left the house. When Kyoko finally came out to see what happened, she saw her parents on the floor and unresponsive and then called 119."

"Who is Naomi?"

"Kyoko doesn't know anyone by the name of Naomi, so we can only guess that Naomi is our prime suspect."

Kazuma patted Ryu on the shoulder, "Try and see if you can get Kyoko to tell us what her parents were arguing about."

"Roger."

Ryu headed over to the back of the ambulance truck, where a female EMT and a male paramedic were helping Kyoko calm down. "Is it okay if I ask her a few questions?"

The hunky, tall male paramedic gently laid his hand on her shoulder, "Is it okay for the police officer to ask you some questions?"

She sniffled and nodded her head.

He gave Ryu the pass.

Ryu crouched down to her level and patted her head softly, "How are you doing?"

"I-I miss my mommy and daddy."

"We are going to catch the bad person that did this to your mom and dad, okay?"

She wiped away her tears and nodded.

"So try your best to answer, okay?"

Another tear fell down her face and she nodded.

"What were your mommy and daddy fighting about?"

"I don't know, b-but my mommy was very upset."

"At your daddy?"

"Mhm, and I was watching Peppa Pig on Mommy's phone. And my daddy was yelling 'it's not like that' I think..."

Ryu wrote that on his notepad.

"And I got scared. S-So I went to my room and I hid in my closet."

"Then, what else happened?"

"I-I heard the yelling get louder and-and I heard things break. I got really scared, so I started crying."

Kyoko began to sob and Ryu rubbed circles into her back, "I know it's really scary to remember these things. But to catch the bad guys, we need to know what happened. It's okay. Take your time."

She wiped away her tears once again and continued her story, "T-Then, it was really quiet."

"They stopped arguing?"

"I t-think so...but I heard my mommy say 'Naomi! Don't!' and-and t-then I h-heard-"

"The two loud bangs."

She cried again and nodded. "A-And it was r-really scary when the lady came i-in my room. She c-couldn't find me, so she left."

"How did you know it was a 'she'?"

"B-Because she spoke and I heard her voice. A-And she knows that I sleep over my grandma's house! Will my grandma be in danger too?!"

Ryu reassured her, "Don't worry, we have police guarding her and you until we find the bad guy. You did an amazing job answering my questions. Now we can go and put the bad guy in jail. The onee-san and onii-sans here will bring you to the hospital to see if you're hurt anywhere, okay?"

She wiped away her tears for the last time and nodded, giving Ryu a hug before the female EMT took her into the ambulance.

The male paramedic complimented him, "You sure have a way with kids, huh? I probably wouldn't even be able to do that."

"Thanks, I'm sure with practice, you'll be able to get kids to open up to you too."

"Well, good work today."

"You too."

The dreamy paramedic got into the driver's seat and drove off to the hospital.

Ryu sighed, "He's so handsome."

 

Makoto and Kazuma gawked at the size of the house, "They must be hella rich."

They walked into the house and saw Nobuyuki doing his work as he photographed the bodies and examined them for any clues.

At the sight of their new handsome colleague, the two straightened up and rushed towards him. "Suzuki-senpai! You're working this case too?"

He smiled, "Yes, I thought the chief had informed you that I would be a part of your team as well?"

"He didn't, but I'm so glad to be partnering with you!"

"I'm so happy to be in a team with you, Suzuki-senpai!"

Nobuyuki chuckled at their enthusiam, "Well, so far, the two were shot from a point blank range with a small hand gun. I'll have to take the bullets to the lab to see which gun it exactly came from. The mother's name is Tanaka Risa, and the father, Tanaka Haru. Mother died from a shot to the throat and the father, from a shot to the head."

"Ouch."

"I've examined the fingerprints on Kyoko's door, but there's only 3 different fingerprints, which we can only assume to belong to the family members. I'll have to bring those to the lab as well to make sure. I haven't found any other samples of DNA, so the only clue we have are the bullets. Feel free to search the house and see if you can get any other clues to who the parents were."

"Woah..."

"Senpai..."

"What is it?"

"You're starting to sound like the chief."

He laughed, "Well, I used to be a head detective before I found a love for forensic science, so if I come out as demanding, please excuse me."

"Oh no! You can command me all you want! I'll take all your orders!"

Kazuma looked at Makoto with disgust,  _"That kinky bastard."_

The two went up the stairs to search the parents' room and found themselves awestruck once again. "Okay, they definitely have high-paying jobs."

"Damn right."

Makoto opened up their walk-in closet and found various designer brand clothes and jewelry. "Definitely not an ordinary job." 

Kazuma checked in their drawers and found two compact card holders and opened each of them. "Hey! Makoto!"

"What?!"

"Come over here!"

"What did you find?"

Kazuma showed him their business cards. "They both worked at a host club. The father worked at a club in Shinjuku and the mom worked at a club in Ginza."

Makoto looked closer at the name of the club Kyoko's father was working at, "Oh shit, I used to work here."

"What the fuck."

 

 

 

Nobuyuki connected his laptop to the smart board and explained his findings. "The bullets that we found belong to a Diamondback DB9 9 mm pistol, whose owner is neither the parents' or 'Naomi's'. The ownership can be traced back to a woman by the name of Elizabeth Jerome. She's a Portuguese businesswoman that is currently doing business in Japan. As of right now, she is business partners with the CEO of the Kyushu Hotel and is residing there until her business is complete. And thanks to the findings of Kazuma and Makoto, we know that Mr. Tanaka was working as a host at Club Desire in Shinjuku, and Mrs. Tanaka was working at as a hostess at Blossoming Night in Ginza. Kyoko also mentions that the perpetrator knows of her grandmother. So Ryu, you can interview the grandmother and Ms. Jerome while Kazuma and Makoto interview the host and hostess clubs."

"Yes sir!"

Nobuyuki sort of jumped at the enthusiastic response from his team members and chuckled, "Sorry, I totally just took charge again, didn't I?"

Kazuma and Makoto shook their heads, "No! It's totally fine! We love when you take charge..."

"Honestly, you're so hot when you take charge."

Ryu rolled his eyes and shook his head at his thirsty colleagues.

The scientist laughed, "I appreciate the compliments. But I'd be a terrible team captain."

"No, no, no! You used to be a head detective, right? You have way more experience in the field than us. Your guidance is very much appreciated."

Kazuma furiously nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, moving on, the three fingerprints do belong to the family. However, I found a trace of a white cotton fiber on the doorknob. It could be from any type of clothing, but my best guess would be it came from gloves of some sort, because I also found the same cotton fiber on the gun handle. So we can assume she was wearing white cotton gloves."

Ryu wrote this all down in his notepad, "So, the prime suspect's name is possibly Naomi, it's definitely a female, she knows the family and their grandmother, and must have had some sort of grudge between both of the victims. And she possibly owns a pair of white cotton gloves."

"Yes. Those are the clues that we have for now. Ryu, do you want me to come with you?"

"If you don't mind, Suzuki-san."

"I don't mind. We should pair up anyway since Makoto and Kazuma are paired up."

"Should we get going then?"

"Yes, let's go."

Nobuyuki put his arm around Ryu's shoulder and walked with him outside of the small meeting room. 

Ryu could feel the glares coming from his two other teammates and rolled his eyes once more.

 

The two tall cops arrived at the house of Kyoko's grandmother and rang her doorbell.

A few moments later, an elder woman opened the door. "Hello? How may I help you two gentleman?"

Nobuyuki and Ryu showed her their badges, "Ma'am, we came here to talk about your son and daughter-in-law."

"What have they done wrong? They're such good kids. Oh my, then what about Kyoko?"

"I think it's better if we talk inside, you might want to sit down for this."

"Please, come in officers."

"Pardon the intrusion."

Ms.Tanaka guided them to her living room and sat down on a sofa chair. 

"What happened?"

"Ma'am, we want to inform you that your son and his wife were shot dead in their house yesterday night."

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in sorrow, "My poor children...why did you have to leave before me?" She cried and Ryu felt bad. He offered her a small packet of tissues.

"Thank you." She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Who did this?"

"We are in the process of finding out, ma'am. That's why we're here to ask you some questions hoping that you'll be able to answer them."

"Please, help my children find peace."

"Absolutely. We will solve this case to the best of our abilities."

Ryu readied his notebook and pen as Nobuyuki asked her the questions.

"Do you know any woman by the name of Naomi?"

She thought, then shook her head. "I don't recall, I'm sorry."

"Were your son and his wife having any problems that you may know of?"

"Well...if you didn't know, both my son and his wife work as hosts and hostesses. Some issues in the past have been because of trust issues between the two. They were always worried that the other would cheat on them. So they have had arguements about that before. I'm not sure if they've ever argued about anything else."

"Thank you, ma'am. We are sorry for your loss, but we will find the criminal that did this to your son and daughter-in-law."

"What about Kyoko?" she asked worriedly.

"She is safe and under our protection until this case is over."

"Thank you so much, officers. I pray that you catch the crook behind this and find peace for my children."

"Of course, ma'am."

 

 

 

Makoto shivered.

"What? Are you cold?"

Kazuma and Makoto stood in front of Blooming Night, their hands tucked into the pockets of their jackets.

"Yeah, that and the fact that hostess clubs always gives me the creeps."

The two detectives entered the high class establishment and were immediately welcomed by women dressed in the finest of brands of jewelry and gowns.

"Welcome to Blossoming Night, where dreams come true! Please, right this way."

Makoto interrupted her, "Actually, we're here to talk to Mama." He showed her his badge and her smile dropped.

"I understand. I will get her for you."

The hostess left to the upper floor and moments later, came back with Mama.

She seemed surprised to see them. "Ara, ara! Mako-chan! Your dreams have come true! Come, come. We'll discuss things upstairs."

Mama brought the two to a more private area upstairs in the employees only area and had the bartender give them a glass of water.

"So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you since you graduated highschool and now here you are, a police officer."

Makoto blushed, "I'm grown now, okay?"

Kazuma started the asking, "One of your workers is Tanaka Risa, correct?"

"Yes. Actually, I haven't seen her come in today. Is something wrong?"

"Mama, Tanaka-san was murdered last night."

She gasped, the bartender gasped, and the other girls that were there gasped.

"Risa-chan was such a good worker, she was like family. How could someone do such a thing?"

"We have a hunch that a woman named Naomi might be the culprit. Do you know of any?"

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew."

"Oh!" the bartender exclaimed, "I've heard of that name before!"

"Well, don't just stand there, Kenta!" Mama yelled, "Come here and tell them what you know!"

The short bartender rushed over to sit next to Mama. "Sometimes, Risa-nee would come into work upset. So when we get ready to close up, she would ask me to give her a drink. Then, she'd talk about how she thinks her husband might be cheating on her with a woman named Naomi."

"Has she ever mentioned who Naomi was?"

"Besides being her husband's possible mistress and a bitch, no."

"So Naomi does have a motive. But that doesn't explain why she killed them both."

"Oh my! Who else did this Naomi kill?"

"Tanaka-san's husband."

Some of the girls staggered.

Mama wept, "Both of Tokyo's greatest hosts just gone. I hope Naomi suffers an even greater loss than what we have lost!"

"Thank you, Mama, Kenta. We will bring justice to the Tanaka's."

"I believe in you, Mako-chan."

Mama personally escorted the two detectives to the door and waved them farewell.

Kazuma stopped his partner, "Hold on."

"What?"

"How do you know the owner of this place?"

"The owners of Blossoming Night and Club Desire are courting each other, so I would be sent as a messenger when ever they wanted to send each other love letters."

"What era is this? Why don't they just call or text?"

"It's more touching. And in my opinion, that shit is romantic as fuck. So leave their courting ways be."

"And what were you? A host?"

Makoto gave him a deadpanned look, "In high school? Me? A host? No you dumb bitch, I was the dish washer."

 

 

 

Ryu gulped as he took a look at Elizabeth Jerome. She looked like a very scary woman, very possible of her to be in some sort of gang. He looked over to Nobuyuki, who looked very calm.

The scientist showed her a picture, "Do you recognize this gun, Ms. Jerome?"

"Why, yes. I gave that to a host in Shinjuku as a gift."

"That host and his wife are now dead by this gun."

Her scary face now turned into a face of shock. "No...Haru-chan..."

"Did Haru ever have any problems that he shared with you? Particularly about a woman?"

"Almost every time I visited him at the club. He would complain to me about how his wife would accuse him of cheating with this woman named Naomi. And I have faith that Haru is a loyal man, since he worked in the host industry for a while, finding true love is quite a hassel. So I was happy when him and Risa got married. I gifted him that gun on his wedding day, just incase he needed to protect his family. But, from the way he was describing Naomi, I'd say she's an obsessed fan of his, stalking him everywhere. But I've never personally met this crazy Naomi he always complained about."

"Did he ever mention in depth who Naomi is?"

"He did say he only met her when he had to go to meetings for his daughter. But, I don't think he ever said what she does as a living besides stalking him on an obsessive level."

"I see," Nobuyuki pondered for a bit, and then he got up to leave, "Thank you for cooperating with us on this case, Ms. Jerome. We appreciate it."

"My pleasure officer. Anything to help Haru and Risa rest in peace."

Ryu and Nobuyuki gave her a curt bow before leaving her suite. 

"Ryu."

"Yes?"

"When we get back to the station, I want you to look up the names of doctors, dentists, nurses, teachers; anyone that has the name Naomi and has ties with the Tanaka family."

"Yes, sir."

 

 

 

Makoto and Kazuma entered Club Desire and it was a totally different atmosphere than Blossoming Night.

Whereas the hostess club was all refined glamour, the host club was a darker version of that.

"Ah! Mako-chan! Long time no see!"

The manager of the club pulled him in for a hug. "Long time no see, Yousuke. Is Papa in today?"

"Yup, he's in his office. Go ahead, he'll be glad to see you again."

Kazuma followed his partner into the club, passing by the variety of handsome men giving all of their vying attention to their female patrons.

Some of the hosts were hunks with bad boy looks, some were skinny boys with young and cute faces, some were sophisticated intellectuals, and others were flower boys.

The two went down a set of stairs where two bodyguards recognized Makoto and let them both in to the employee lounge room.

The employees that were there said their hellos to Makoto as they walked past.

Finally, the two cops arrived at a large red velvet pin-cushioned door with an extravagant golden handle. The door buzzed, giving Makoto the que to open the door.

Immediately, Makoto was enveloped in a huge hug by Papa, who was crying hysterically. "Oooohhhhhh~ Mako-channnnnn!!! Papa missed you so much!!!"

"P-Papa, I c-can't breathe..."

Papa crushed him even harder in his arms. Kazuma swore Makoto's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Look at you now! So handsome! You could've been a host by now!"

"No thank you, Papa. I'm very content with being a cop."

"Come! Sit down! Have a drink!"

Papa went back to sit behind his desk and the two detectives took a seat in front of him.

"What can I help you two with today?"

"Papa, Haru was murdered."

Kazuma felt the happy mood in the room suddenly turn cold.

"Haru-chan..."

"I know this may be very hard and upsetting to understand, but there has been a woman by the name of Naomi that may have murdered him. We were hoping that you knew of any Naomi's that could've been a customer here and was served by Haru."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid not. Of course there are "Naomi's" that come here but they weren't served by Haru. To be served by Haru, you'd have to be a V.I.P client, because he was top-tier. And you wouldn't even be able to see his face unless you were the client. Haru has his own separate room to service the V.I.P clientele."

"Damn. Neither clubs have a clue of who Naomi is. So the suspect must not come here.

"Thank you for you time, Papa."

"I will prepare a funeral for him. Let me know when you find the killer, so I can spite that bitch in my speech."

"Okay, I will."

 

 

 

Makoto and Kazuma sprawled their bodies all over the conference table. "We're gonna get nowhere with these damn leads."

"You guys have finished interviewing the clubs?"

"Yeah, and we didn't get a single clue on who Naomi is besides the fact that she's Haru's obsessive stalker."

Nobuyuki smiled to Ryu, "Well, we might have found something."

The sulking cops sat up, "You did?"

"We interviewed Ms.Jerome and she mentioned that Haru only saw her during meetings for his child. From that, we can simplify her career possibilities to any job that requires to have meetings with Kyoko's parents such as a doctor, dentist, teacher, etc. Ryu, do you want to share your findings?"

He nodded and turned on the projector. "Kyoko's homeroom teacher is named Masaya Naomi. For Kyoko's emergency contacts, besides her parents, the only other contact written is her grandmother. Which would explain how the murderer knew of Kyoko's grandma. For emergency contacts at every hospital and dental place, only her parents were written down. Her school is the only one with her grandma written down as another emergency contact. Out of all the Naomi's in Kyoko's school, Miss Masaya is the only teacher with the name Naomi that teaches her. So we can conclude Masaya Naomi to be the prime suspect."

"So~ are we gonna go see this prime suspect now?"

Nobuyuki put on his coat, "Time is not to be wasted. Makoto, I've texted her address to you and here's the warrant to search her house if needed. You and Kazuma can see if she's at her house. Ryu and I will head over to the school. Let's get moving."

"Yes sir!"

The scientist sighed, "I need to stop acting like a team captain..."

 

 

 

The principal of the elementary school nervously waited outside the school gates for the police officers' arrival. Nobuyuki and Ryu arrived and showed them their badges before introducing themselves. "Hello, I am Suzuki Nobuyuki, and this is detective Ata Ryutaro. We're here to ask you about one of your teachers: Masaya Naomi."

Upon hearing her name, the principal panicked, "Oh no! Oh no..."

"What is it?"

"This morning, she gave me her letter of resignation and she left school not too long ago..."

"Is it okay for us to search her office?"

"Yes, yes, please...this way."

"Ryu, let the other two know she already left school."

He nodded and dialed Makoto's number to tell them the news.

The students curiously stared at the frantic principal and the two officers as they passed by their classrooms.

The principal guided the two police officers to Naomi's old cubicle, "Here is her desk."

"Then, excuse me."

Nobuyuki quickly searched her desk for any remaining items she may have left, sweeping the desk for any fingerprints and fibers.

Suddenly, a hall monitor came into the teacher's office, "Ah! Principal, there you are! Masaya-sensei dropped her gloves on her way out, I don't know where she lives, so I was hoping you'd give it to her."

Ryu asked for the gloves.

"Who are you?"

He showed the hall monitor his badge and she immediately shut up and handed the gloves over.

"Suzuki-san, look," he showed him the gloves, "White cotton gloves."

Immediately, he called Kazuma, "It's confirmed. You can arrest her. We're on our way."

 

 

 

"Alright, let's do this."

Makoto knocked loudly on Naomi's door, "Masaya Naomi! This is the police! Open up!"

There was no response.

Kazuma tried this time, and knocked a bit louder, "Naomi! If you don't open the door in 5 seconds, we're breaking down the door!"

Makoto quitely made his way to the back of the house as Kazuma counted down.

"5!"

He looked into the windows to see any sign of a moving person.

"4!"

With no movement, he continued towards the back.

"3!"

The back door was unlocked.

"2!"

As softly as he could, Makoto entered through the back door.

"1! I'm coming in!"

Kazuma busted through the front door and readied his gun. He stepped forward and scanned the area for her when suddenly he was hit on the side of his head with a frying pan. "Fuck!"

Makoto heard Kazuma's shout and ran in with his gun pointed at the woman, "Drop the weapon and put your hands up!"

She obeyed and dropped the pan onto the floor, putting her hands in the air. Ignoring the throbbing pain on the side of his head, Kazuma grabbed her arms and handcuffed her.

She screamed, "I didn't do anything wrong! Haru is mine! That bitch stole him from me! I only gave them what they deserved!"

Police sirens were blaring down the street as Kazuma brought her outside. Ryu and Nobuyuki got out of the car. Ryu grabbed the resisting Naomi and put her into the back of the police car.

"Nice job guys." Nobuyuki patted both their shoulders.

"It was a team effort. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

The adrenaline seemed to have run off when Kazuma stumbled into Nobuyuki's arms. "Oh fuck..."

"Are you okay, Kazuma?"

Makoto pulled him away from Nobuyuki's grasp and supported him up, "Naomi whacked his head with a frying pan."

"Ouch...Well, you should get back to the station and put an ice pack on that. Ryu and I will wrap this up. No worries."

"Thank you, Senpai. We'll see you later."

He opened the car door for them and sent them off. "They sure are cute like he said."

Ryu came up from behind him, "You say something, Suzuki-san?"

"H-Huh? Haha! No, let's go."

 

 

 

Makoto drove back to the station, since Kazuma's head was a throbbing mess. "Jeez, you'd think she'd run away before we find her, yet she hides behind the fucking door and whacks me."

"She's crazy for that. And for killing the guy she was obsessed with. And his wife."

"She was probably trying to kill off Kyoko too with her crazy fucking ass. This shit fucking hurts!"

"Alright, relax, we're almost at the station."

Once they arrived, Makoto got out of the car to open the door for Kazuma. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After locking the car, Makoto went inside first to prepare an ice pack for his partner. Riku walked into the break room to make himself a coffee, "Hey, heard you guys caught the killer?"

"Yeah. She whacked Kazuma in the head with a pan so now I gotta prep an ice pack for him."

Riku laughed out loud.

"That's not funny, Riku." Kazuma came in clutching his head. "Shit hurts like a bitch."

"I'm just laughing because you allegedy have the fastest reflexes and she got you."

"My reflexes don't include super hearing, asshole."

Riku gave him a smug smile, "Well good luck with that~"

As Makoto was about to put the ice pack on Kazuma's head, Riku walked out, purposefully shoving Makoto, causing him to stumble forward and hug Kazuma to keep himself from falling. Kazuma groaned in pain.

"Oops! Sorry~!"

Makoto sighed, "That damn hetero." 

"He's gonna get it one day...ouch."

 

 

 

Ryu timidly smiled and bowed at all of the hospital staff as he made his way to Kyoko's room.

He was a regular there since it was his job most of the time to comfort children victims or children of the victims. Everyone knew him.

Well, except for one guy.

"Hey!"

Ryu's face heated up when he saw the hot paramedic from a few nights ago came towards him. "M-Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm new here. I heard the staff talking about a tall and handsome police officer that always comes to comfort the children. If my hunch is correct, that must be you, right?"

Ryu shyly rubbed the back of his neck and casted his gaze to the floor, "I wouldn't say I'm handsome or anything...but I am tall."

"I'm Takechi Kaisei. Nice to meet you."

"Ata Ryutaro, but you can call me Ryu. Nice to meet you as well."

"Ah! If you're looking for the little girl, she's in room 225 B." His phone vibrated and he looked at the time, "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around. Have a good night!"

"You too!"

When Kaisei left, Ryu's brain just melted into a blob. He mumbled to himself on the way to Kyoko's room. "Oh my god he talked to me...did he just call me handsome or was that because the other people said it...wait...was he flirting with me...asdfghjkl..."

 

 

 

Finishing paperwork for the case was the part Makoto disliked the most about being a cop. He hated doing paperwork. But thank heavens his new dreamy senpai took care of everything. He could've sat down and helped Nobuyuki if he didn't have to take care of that damn prick Kazuma.

It was a tiring day, but they caught the criminal and closed another case and that's all that matters.

He took out the keys to his condo and unlocked the door, lazily kicking off his shoes as he closed the door shut behind him. "Finally, I can go to sleep-HOLY SHIT!" Makoto jumped as he saw a silhouette of a huge person sitting on his couch. He slammed the light switch open and tossed his coat onto the floor in frustration when he saw who it was. "Seriously, Kaisei?! Can you not fucking sit in the damn dark in my fucking house?! Turn on the fucking lights at least! Better yet, let me know when you're coming over! Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry~ I was too tired to turn on the lights."

"How the fuck you get in here anyway? And why are you not at home?"

"I made a spare of your keys. And Dad kept talking to us about taking over so I was over it and decided to come here and sleep over."

"You couldn't have the decency to bring Rikiya with you? You know he doesn't like it when Dad talks about that."

Kaisei groaned, "Fucckk~ I totally forgot about him. Poor thing."

"You're so insensitive. Tell him to pack his clothes. I'll go get him."

Kaisei's head perked up, "Can we get chicken wings on the way back?"

"Only if you're paying."

"Deal."

 

 

 

**holy shitttttt 6k words! for one chapter! my first time ever!**

**anyway, i hope you liked this so far**

**kaisei, makoto, and rikiya (ballistik boyz) are siblings in this fic yes**

**also i just HAD to put nobuyuki in this fic bc of their sibling chemistry in prince of legend (SOOOO CUTE UWU)**

**and since this is a copAU, every chapter will most likely have a case to solve**

**if you have any ideas of what the next case should be, private message me and i'll be sure to credit you for the idea!**

**thank you for reading! please comment and subscribe! :D**


End file.
